


Playing House

by Mustard_Fairy



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Fairy/pseuds/Mustard_Fairy
Summary: When two hookers roam around Manson's big house, after he falls asleep, they find something quite unexpected.





	

It was about one in the morning in Los Angeles, where a full moon took place in the night sky. Two young women were picked up from the dimly illuminated streets, earlier that night, and taken to the very large home of none other than Marilyn Manson. The two were, of course, picked up for sex, and paid generously beforehand. One would think that a rock star like Marilyn-fucking-Manson could have any chick he wanted, but no, he chose to support the many lewd acts of sex workers, something of which they obviously didn't mind at all. It was easy money, plus, they thought Manson was sexy all on his own.

It was now two hours later, and the hookers sat in the singer's master bedroom. The tall man had been knocked out like a light, lightly snoring in the big bed where a threesome took place not too long ago. Blue, a twenty-three year old with artificially colored hair and beautiful blue eyes that aided in her nickname, was slowly dressing. Her companion, Spade, who was a twenty-six year old with dark eyes and long nails, was sat in a big comfy chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Look at him. I can't believe we must've tired him the fuck out," whispered Blue with a chuckle. Spade just smiled, "I think he looks sexy when he sleeps," she admired. The two girls were in a large, unfamiliar mansion, and looking to cause mischief. Spade took a drag of her cig and stood up, walking forward with the soft click of her heels, and admiring Manson's impressive shelf of books. Absentmindedly, she blew smoke in the direction of Blue, which made the younger girl stifle a cough.

"Damn, I wish you wouldn't smoke that shit around me," she complained, pulling on her boots. Spade just smiled, still scanning the spines of the thick books, "I wonder what he's got that's valuable around here." She took another drag. With the tone of her voice, Blue could tell she was up to no good. They both looked at each other and grinned, devilishly, "You're so bad," whispered Blue.

Spade nodded toward the door as they grabbed their few remaining possessions and walked out as lightly as they could, holding their breaths. A gentle click sounded as Spade closed the bedroom door behind them. They sighed and Blue giggled, "Where do we explore first?" she asked with a wink. The older girl shrugged and put her cigarette out. "Let's just pick a door," she said.

They walked slowly down the hall and opened one of the doors, peeking inside, only to find a bathroom. "Hey, he's got a nice taste in bath towels," Blue excitedly said. Spade chuckled, amused, "You just get excited by everything, don't you, kiddo?" This made the younger girl push her lower lip out just slightly, in a pout. "I was just saying," she opened the door further and flipped on the light, walking in slowly. "Oooh, fancy little soaps!" she squealed.

Spade just shook her head, "Well, while you're busy creaming yourself over decorative soaps, I'll be looking around some more," she teased. The dark-haired woman cautiously walked down the hallway, curiously opening up another door and peeking into a messy room filled with half-finished paintings on easels. Seeing nothing too valuable, she closed the door and proceeded onto the next one. Before she could even grip the doorknob, she heard Blue frantically calling her over in a low voice.

"Spade, I'm creeping out!" Blue half whispered. Spade sighed and walked over to her friend, "by what?" Blue just pointed at a door, "I heard something in there," she whined. Spade half chuckled, half growled, "What are you? Five?" Blue just looked at the older girl with a look of dissatisfaction, "I'm telling you, there's something in there!" They listened for a moment, to hear soft shifting and muffled whimpers. Spade did find it odd.

"What if he's a psycho killer or something?" Blue said, her voice utterly frantic. Now, that was funny. Spade laughed, "Who? Manson? No way." She walked over to the door to listen closer. "You never know," argued the younger girl. "Stop being so naive, Bee, you're gonna get yourself hurt, that way," Spade lightly scolded. Blue put on her pouty face again. "Look, it's probably just his pet, or something," said the brunette, "Maybe it wants food."

Despite Blue's quiet protests, Spade slowly pushed the door open gently. "What the hell?" she whispered. The room was illuminated with a moving nightlight, making colorful stars pan across the walls slowly. They both heard another whimper and a soft cry, followed by more shuffling around and subtle crinkling. Spade hesitantly switched the light on. "Fuck," she harshly whispered.

A nursery, a full-blown, baby blue nursery, was sat before them. The two hookers couldn't believe their eyes, "holy shit," Blue softly exclaimed. But there was something very different about this particular nursery. The crib looked big enough to hold an adult. In fact, it was holding an adult. A moving form was hidden beneath a soft blanket, it appeared as if the whimpering was coming from whoever was under there.

"Da?" they heard a soft male voice whimper. "Uhh..." Spade was dumbfounded and wasn't quite sure of what to say. The blanket lump moved, and the person slowly pulled the soft fleece from their head, with a trembling hand. There sat a man with a bob of black hair, and eyes that were rimmed with the remnants of old makeup, his lips pursed around a navy pacifier. He looked up and just stared at the two women, as blood rushed to his cheeks, and tears filled his eyes. He was wearing a blue onesie that was printed with stars, planets, and space ships. It was snapped at his crotch, and looked to be hiding a pretty thick diaper.

"It's Zim Zum," Blue just barely whispered, "holy shit, it's Zim." She'd recognize the guitarist anywhere, as she always found him attractive. He let out an audible cry and covered his face with his hands, wishing he could just disappear. The two women felt bad for him. They had heard about adult babies before, but had never really met one or witnessed one in the flesh. Although, Blue was once paid by a man with a diaper fetish, to do some pretty out of the ordinary things. You know, like change his diaper, jerk him off, and powder his bottom. She didn't really mind it, though.

He just sat in his crib and buried his face into his knees, starting to cry. His secret was out! Who knows what would happen now. Spade stepped forward slowly, and tried to be as comforting as she could. "Hey, hun, it's okay," she whispered. "Wan Da-da," cried the diapered man. He cried harder, just thinking about all of the tabloids and rumors that would go around. "Your Daddy fell asleep...which is what you should be doing, too. I'm sure it's way past bedtime for you," Spade reached into the bars of the crib and lightly touched Zim's head, trying to soothe him. He flinched, slightly, but allowed her to stroke his hair.

Blue came over and peered through the bars. She thought he looked so innocent, he must have really been regressed. 'He must feel so vulnerable' she thought. She soon started to unlatch the side to pull it down. "What are you doing?" Spade asked, surprised by Blue's actions. The younger woman shrugged, "Call it a motherly instinct, but this poor child needs some care." She could kind of understand, you know, the longing to be young again. Zim got goosebumps, being called 'child' made a rush of sheer joy wash over him. It was as if the two women didn't even seem to care that he was in such an odd situation.

The two pulled the crib side down and Blue held out her arms, "What a sweet baby you are!" she gushed softly. The guitarist blinked for a moment before instinctively crawling right into her arms, letting her hold him and rub his back, comfortingly. Blue found it cute the way he just slightly waddled in his crawl. "There, there," she cooed, "Everything's alright, little guy." Spade must have said "awe" in her head about twelve times, by now. "You're safe, baby, Bee and I will look after you," she said.

Zim knew that if he had the mind of an adult, right now, he would most certainly not be this trusting. In fact, his adult side was screaming inside of him. But at the moment, it didn't matter, he just had the simple mind of a tot. He nuzzled into Blue's embrace and softly cooed. To which, the young woman smiled warmly and gave a soft, crinkly pat to his padded bottom. But that just reminded Zim of the problem he woke up to, in the first place. His diaper was wet and messy, and he knew they could probably smell it. The thought just made Zim cling onto blue harder and start whimpering again.

"What's the matter?" She asked, afraid she had done something wrong. Spade sat down on the crib beside him. She laughed lightly and wrinkled her nose a bit, "I think he needs a change," she mumbled, eyeing his diapered bottom, and leaning closer. Zim shut his teary eyes tightly and half-cried, half-whined. "Ohh," Blue raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement, continuing to hold him and rub his back for comfort. Spade smiled at her friend, teasingly, "You ready to do the diaper change thing again?" she chuckled lightly.

Blue just chuckled right back, and began rocking Zim a bit, "Don't you worry, sweetie, we'll get you all nice and clean again." Her voice was soothing to the guitarist, and his tears immediately started to subside. 'God, he's so fucking cute,' Blue thought. Spade got up and walked over to where a large changing table was, studying it silently and picking up one of the big disposable diapers. "You need a clean one, little guy?" she asked, holding up the fresh padding. Zim's cheeks went red and he buried his face into Blue's shoulder, it was funny how Spade was always a bit more teasing.

"It's okay little baby," crooned Blue. She stood up and took Zim's big calloused hands in her own, "Upsie daisy!" she gently helped the guitarist to his feet, "There we go, darling." She lovingly walked him over to the changing table where Spade was. The brunette wasn't too fond of babies, but she had to admit, Zim looked pretty damn cute in his diapers, with his pacifier. She watched as the younger woman helped Zim up onto his padded changing table.

The guard of his pacifier bobbed up and down in his mouth, making Spade gush a little bit, "Aww, who's a good baby?" Zim blinked, batting his pretty lashes, before pointing at himself nervously. "That's right! You are!" She gushed. Zim couldn't help but giggle a bit and wiggle on his changing table. Blue smiled down at him and proceeded to unbutton his onesie. How hard was changing an adult diaper? She knew from experience, it wasn't that hard, but this time it was special. Zim had to be treated like just the innocent little baby he was playing the role of, and Blue knew she had to be gentle.

With wipes at the ready, she began undoing the diaper tapes, "There we go, let's get those yuckies off your bottom, sweetie," she cooed, "That must not feel good at all, huh?" She kind of giggled to herself at how gushy she was being. She was normally never like this. Zim just continued sucking his paci, letting out a babyish coo, in response to her question. She pulled his used diaper off, disposing it in the diaper genie, and started cleaning him thoroughly. Just then, Spade went to leave the room. Blue chuckled, "What, you squeamish?" Ha, that was a laugh, considering Spade had been involved in some seriously fucked-up sexual stuff, over the years.

Spade stuck out her tongue, "That's funny, Bee." She held up an empty bottle, "I'm gonna sneak downstairs and get baby his bottle." It was amusing to both women how much it sounded like they were a big happy family. Zim squeaked, seeing his bottle, "ba ba" he babbled. Blue about melted on the spot, when he did that, "Yeah! That's right!" Finally, she had finished getting his soft skin all nice and clean, almost as if she'd done it a thousand times before. The young woman was quite proud of herself.

She placed a fresh diaper under the boy's bottom, before lightly dusting it with baby powder. Though his cheeks were very red with embarrassment, Zim was well-behaved and patient the entire time. He just laid there like an angel, his pacifier continuing to bob up and down. Blue thought, 'If this were a real baby, he'd be squirming all over the place, pissin' all over me, crying...but not him, he's just so sweet.' She taped the fresh diaper over his hips and snapped his onesie back in place with a satisfied sigh. She put her hands on her hips and took a step back to see the finished work. Not bad, for just a second time.

Spade came back into the room a few minutes later, full bottle in hand. "Damn, he's still out like a light," she said. Zim sat up on the table, shyly. "Wow, you did a good job, Bee," said Spade, impressed, "He doesn't stink anymore." The older girl chuckled and stuck out her pierced tongue, and Blue playfully pushed her shoulder, "Shut up," she laughed, "Accidents happen, right Zimmy?" she tickled under his chin softly, making him squeal with delight.

The guitarist suddenly rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling caught up in everything happening. It had just dawned on him that he had just had his dick wiped up by a total stranger. How embarrassing! But he almost didn't want to go back to sleep, he really was enjoying the ladies' company. He thought they would have been immediately disgusted and left the room, by now. But no, they were making sure he was healthy and happy, just like mommies, or babysitters. 'Maybe Daddy hired them?' He thought. Yeah..."hired".

Blue cooed at him, "Aww, is baby Zimmy sleepy?" He looked up for a moment and shook his head from side to side, but the two women looked at each other with knowing smirks on their lips. "Not yet? Well maybe a bottle and a bedtime story will fix that," said Spade. A soft smile made it's way to Zim's face, his cheeks still tinted red from the diaper change. Spade grinned, "Awe, he's a shy boy, isn't he?" She pinched his cheek, lightly, earning a sweet squeal in response.

He was helped down from the table and over to a bookshelf, where some children's books were kept. "Here, Sweetie, pick out a book so we can read to you," said the older girl. Zim let out a coo in response and scanned the row of books, picking The Cat in the Hat, one of his favorites when he was regressed. "Such a big boy!" exclaimed Blue. Who would have thought Marilyn Manson's guitarist would have been so sweet and sensitive?

They wasted no time getting him back to his bed. "Alright, up you go, little one," Blue's soft voice crooned. Zim let out a soft grunt as he climbed back into his big, cozy crib, Blue giving his fresh diapered bottom a soft nudge to guide him. The hookers both sat down beside him, getting comfortable. The babied man snuggled into his blanket, already looking sleepy. Blue pat her thigh, inviting the baby to be bottle-fed. He very much obliged, cuddling onto his fuzzy brown teddy bear, and laying his head into her awaiting lap, gently nuzzling her. "Very good," she praised. Oh, how Zimmy loved praise! Her words made his tummy flutter with butterflies, just then.

She stroked his lovely soft hair and pulled the large pacifier from his lips, as Spade cleared her throat. She began reading, her voice softer and more soothing than normal, as she read about two children visited by a cat in a goofy red hat.

As Spade calmly read to the boy, showing him the pictures in the storybook, Blue had placed the bottle's large, fast-flow nipple into his awaiting mouth. "There we go," she whispered, gently stroking his soft, pale face as he nursed. Though his pretty green eyes were drooping with tiredness, he watched as Spade showed the pictures, and listened patiently to the Dr. Seuss classic. His drinking was slow and steady as Blue held the bottle for him.

"'Have no fear' said the cat. 'I will not let you fall. I will hold you up high as I stand on a ball'" Spade read. Zim giggled, pointing at the picture, "cat!" he squeaked. The older girl raised her eyebrows and nodded encouragingly, "That's right! Very good!" A sense of babyish pride washed over Zim, as he sprawled out a little bit, still suckling milk from his bottle as Blue stroked his hair and face lovingly. Spade found it amusing how they both listened to the story with such interest. "He's a silly cat, isn't he?" asked Blue. Zim smiled brightly and nodded.

The guitarist was having trouble keeping his eyes open, just a few pages later. He reached up and rubbed his eyeliner-smudged eyes with a loose fist, slipping further and further into a babyish sleepiness. He tried very hard to listen to the rest of the story, but the couple hours of lost sleep were rapidly catching up to him. A third of the way into his bottle, he let out a yawn. Blue looked over at Spade with a warm smile, "I think someone's more than ready for sleep," she giggled. "All this excitement must've worn you out, bud," she softly teased.

Zim drank a bit more of the warm milk, before turning his head away and whining softly. "No more?" asked Blue, straightening the bottle. Zimmy blinked his sleep-drunk eyes and shook his head. After placing the half-empty baby bottle off to the side, Blue gently helped Zim sit up. "Sweepy," he whined softly. The young woman pat gentle circles over his back, "I know, sweetie," she replied. He burped, just then, once again tinting his cheeks a soft pink. Spade chuckled and reached over to pat his head, "Good boy."

The two women stood up from the crib, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. Blue placed his big navy pacifier back into his mouth and tucked him under his warm blanket gently. Zim laid there, looking up at the two with innocence and half-open eyes, snuggling his teddy close to his chest. "It was fun taking care of you, little guy," cooed Spade, "You're such a good boy." Blue stroked his hair again and leaned down, planting a soft kiss to his forehead, "We might just come back sometime to see you," she spoke. She looked over at Spade and winked, making the older girl grin. "Yeah! That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Zimmy nodded.

The guard was once again bobbing up and down in Zim's mouth, indicating he was steadily sucking the plastic bulb for comfort. His cheeks were still tinted with a girlish blush as his eyes slowly closed completely. He looked sweet enough to melt their hearts completely. "Nigh-nigh," he peeped out softly. "Goodnight, baby," Blue replied, "Sweet dreams."

They pulled the railing of the crib back up into place and secured it, before quietly slipping out of the room, shutting the door behind them, lightly. Both girls were almost still in shock over that early morning's unpredictable events. "Oh my god, I wish I could just take him home," Blue gushed. Spade laughed and put her hand on Blue's shoulder, "Not in your tiny apartment, his crib would take up the entire living room," she noted. Blue gave that little pout again, "Yeah..." Spade was totally right. "But," The older girl continued, "maybe as babysitters?" Oh yeah, she could totally see that.

This caused them to think over things for a few moments.

~~*~~*~~*~~

It was about ten in the morning when Manson rose from his bed, groggily. He looked around the room for a moment, quickly remembering last night's events. "Oh shit," He felt a bit embarrassed that his drug and alcohol-fueled evening caused such sexual impulses. He looked around, wondering how the two girls got home, and if they made it safely. The singer sighed guiltily. He felt bad for crashing so suddenly.

He got up and quickly dressed before making his way down the hall to Zim's nursery, where he'd do the usual routine of changing the guitarist into a clean diaper and clean clothes, before going to fix them both some breakfast. He figured that Zimmy may have still been asleep, and needed some gentle waking up. The singer suddenly stopped in his tracks when he found a note taped to the door of the baby blue room. He quickly grew nervous, fearing the hookers had taken his baby hostage or something. But he knew that was a ridiculous thought. He came closer and read the note quietly, before a warm smile took place on his face.

Mr. Manson,

We had a really fun time with you, last night. We hope you did the same. It's true what they say, Marilyn Manson has a big cock. Guess we tired you out a bit, though. Anyway, we heard some noises last night, and came across a little cutie in this bedroom. He was upset, so we got him a new diaper and some milk before getting him back to bed, hope that's okay. He is a very good baby boy. We had such a nice time looking after him, that we were wondering, if you're ever in need of some babysitters, we'll gladly take up the offer. If not, that's okay. We'll take your secret to our graves. You can always find us waiting on the street you picked us up from, if you need us. Give the little one a hug for us.

Blue and Spade


End file.
